1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that performs a variety of processings to a substrate, and a management method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A substrate processing apparatus has conventionally been employed for performing a variety of processings to a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, glass substrate for photomask, glass substrate for liquid crystal display, or glass substrate for optical disk. The fabrication process of a semiconductor device, for example, employs a substrate processing apparatus in which each of a series of processings is unitized, and a plurality of processing units are integrated for increased productivity.
Usually, a substrate is successively subjected to a plurality of different processings in such substrate processing apparatus. For this reason, the substrate processing apparatus comprises a variety of processing units such as a cleaning unit or exposure unit, and a substrate transport robot that transports the substrate between one processing unit and another.
Also, the foregoing substrate processing apparatus has doors that allow an operator to enter into the substrate processing apparatus for maintenance of the processing units, substrate transport robot and the like.
This substrate processing apparatus has an interlock function that cuts off the power supply to the entire apparatus upon opening of any of the doors, in order to prevent the operator from being exposed to dangers, for example, getting caught in the substrate transport robot, in cases where he/she inadvertently opens the door to enter the substrate processing apparatus. The interlock function is operated by interlock switches on the doors.
When, however, the interlock function operates upon opening of the door to turn off the entire substrate processing apparatus, the operator cannot in some cases perform maintenance of the processing units and substrate transport robot. An example of such maintenance is teaching of the substrate transport robot (teaching operation).
For this reason, the foregoing substrate processing apparatus has an interlock release switch that temporarily releases the interlock function in order to prevent the power supply to the entire substrate processing apparatus from being cut off upon opening of the door.
By the way, among the foregoing processing units and substrate transport robots, there are some which may pose danger to the operator during operation, and others which may not.
As an example, a processing unit using a chemical may harm a human body with the chemical used. A processing unit using a laser may also harm a human body with its laser. Further, if an operator inadvertently approaches a substrate transport robot, he/she may possibly get caught in the moving substrate transport robot.
The processing units, substrate transport robot, or the like which may cause danger to the operator will be termed danger sources. Provision of a security device have conventionally been made for each of such danger sources (refer to JP2000-252345 A, for example)
Add to this, only the personnel trained in each of the danger sources (danger-source personnel) are conventionally permitted to perform maintenance of such a danger source, in order to ensure the security of an operator.
When, however, the danger-source personnel conventionally perform maintenance of a specific danger source by releasing the interlock function, they conduct the work with other danger sources in operation. Thus, conventional security devices do not always ensure the security of the operator with a plurality of danger sources simultaneously operating.
Further, in conventional substrate processing apparatus, no one except danger-source personnel have been able to perform maintenance, because persons other than the danger-source personnel cannot release the interlock function even if they wish to perform maintenance of an operating processing unit or substrate transport robot that is not a danger source.
This imposes restrictions on the working personnel of the maintenance of processing units or substrate transport robots that are not danger sources, which has been pointed out as a cause of lowering the maintenance efficiency.